Databases maintain various types of data, such as client data, sales data, account data, expenses, etc. This data is valuable in that it is often used to help or enable organizations to grow and systems to operate. Because of the value of the data, it is important that the database be backed up. Such database backups can be used to restore a database to an operable state in case of a failure or other error that corrupts some or the entire database. However, when a database is restored to a previous point in time, transactions that may have occurred and data that may have been modified since the recovery time may be lost.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.